Te quiero
by KuuroUsagi
Summary: Él sonrió, y aunque en él no fuera muy común el expresar sus sentimientos, lo hizo. —Te quiero, Sakura.


_Disclaimer: _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la presente historia

si es de mi autoría.

* * *

**.**

**"Te quiero"****  
.****  
.****  
.**

_~Primero esta el momento en que la cosa te ronda por la cabeza._

**S**asuke frunció el ceño al ver como de nuevo aquella niña tan _rosa_ entraba a su cuarto con las mejillas sonrojadas, y para aumentar su mal humor de nuevo tenía a ese _"bebé" _entre sus brazos, lo cual sólo podía significar una cosa: jugarían a la familia... _de nuevo._ Y dado a que esta vez Naruto no estaba con él para salvarlo de jugar a solas con una _niña_ la cosa era peor. Mil veces peor.

**B**ien.

**L**a cosa no había sido tan mala, había sido divertido. En especial cuando a Sakura se le había ocurrido incluir a su dinosaurio de peluche en el juego _-Seguramente porque le había visto bostezar cuando ella intentaba dormir al bebé-_. Dinosaurio _-Si, así se llamaba su peluche, ya que pesar de tener seis años la creatividad escaseaba en él-_ no era para nada como ese ridículo de _"Barney"_. No, Dinosaurio tenía dientes puntiagudos y era mucho más masculino que esa lagartija mutante... Dinosaurio parecía estar sonriendo lo que le quitaba tenebrosidad, pero a Sasuke le gustaba pensar que sonreía por que le divertía aterrar a los demás juguetes.

**E**l pelinegro sonrió ante la inclusión de Dinosaurio al juego, y como buen _"Padre y esposo"_ que era, luchó contra Dinosaurio y sus aliados _-Un oso, un león y un muy malvado cerdito-alcancía-_, para poder proteger a su familia. Y una vez que derrotó a los enemigos, Sasuke subió a su cama donde Sakura y _"Su hijo"_ le esperaban a salvo.

**Y**... ella le besó la mejilla.

**S**asuke sintió su cara arder, pero la pelirrosada sólo decía cosas acerca de lo alegre que estaba de su regreso, y de que ella podría alardear ante sus amigas del magnifico guerrero que tenía como esposo...

**E**lla sonrió. —Sasuke-kun, estas sonrojado.

**É**l frunció el ceño. —Eso no es cierto.

**Y** aunque a Sasuke le parecía extraño, el beso de Sakura no le había disgustado para nada.

.

_~Luego llega el momento en que crees que lo sabes._

Sasuke suspiró al ver como de nuevo la escena que se había estado repitiendo a diario desde hace dos semanas volvía a repetirse, claro con algunas variaciones.

**N**aruto le sonreía a Sakura y decía montones de cosas acerca de lo que a él le gustaba de ella, afirmando que toda ella era lo que más le gustaba en el mundo _-Aunque Naruto le había confesado en secreto que el Ramen seguía gustándole más de lo que le gustaba Sakura-_, y él simplemente era testigo de como Sakura evitaba dar respuesta a la demasiada clara pregunta del rubio: _¿Yo también te gusto?_, y de como Naruto parecía ser todo un _"Romántico"_.

**A**l parecer Sakura había notado que él no les había dirigido una sola palabra en los últimos siete minutos, lo cual realmente no era algo raro, pero ella sólo quería un escape a los agobiantes halagos del rubio, así que lo miró con sus ojos color jade que a él tanto le gustaban y le sonrió, él frunció el ceño, ¿Desde cuándo los ojos de Sakura le parecían bonitos?, seguramente estaba confundido y el escuchar a Naruto decir lo tanto que le gustaba Sakura le estaba haciendo creer que a él también le gustaba.

—¿Qué dibujas, Sasuke-kun?—Preguntó ella y Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada porque ahora él era quien tenía toda la atención de Sakura.

**S**asuke sonrió de lado y le mostró a sus dos amigos el dibujó que había estado haciendo. Sakura rió y Naruto le frunció el ceño,_-ya que en el dibujo el tonto peluche de Sasuke, "Dinosaurio" estaba sentado sobre lo que parecía ser un muy mal retrato del rubio-_.

**Y** Sasuke se dio cuenta de algo más, le gustaba la risa de Sakura.

.

_~Luego llega el momento en que sabes que lo sabes pero no te atreves a decirlo._

—¿Qué haces?—Preguntó Sakura apareciendo de _quien-sabe-donde_, y por su puesto con esa sonrisa que parecía nunca abandonar su rostro.

**S**asuke siguió recostado en el pasto y solamente la observó, o más bien observaba su cabello, al mismo tiempo que sentía que algo no iba bien.

—¿Te gusta, Sasuke-kun?—Pregunta ella obviamente feliz, ya que ella sabe que él lo ha notado.

—Te lo estás dejando crecer—Afirma viendo como el corto y rosado cabello de Sakura ahora le llega por debajo de los hombros, ella lo toma como una pregunta y asiente. Sus mejillas se han puesto repentinamente rojas y parece estar nerviosa. Sasuke sabe lo que dirá, y por extrañó que parezca él quiere y al mismo tiempo no quiere escucharlo.

—Te gustan las niñas con el cabello largo, ¿Verdad Sasuke-kun?—Sonríe.

**É**l solo continúa viéndola.

**E**lla se siente más nerviosa, pero aún así lo dice:—Me gustas, S-Sasuke-kun

**É**l se permite sonreír, y ella también lo hace.

**Y** eso es todo. La respuesta, y los escenarios que la mente de Sakura se había imaginado, y para los cuales se había preparado simplemente no ocurren, Sasuke ha vuelto a mirar al cielo, sin siquiera responder algo. Pero ella no planea irse de ahí sin recibir alguna compensación por el gran valor que tuvo para confesar sus sentimientos, así que tomó un poco de aire para darse más valentía y poco a poco se acercó al rostro del pelinegro, ella ha cerrado los ojos así que no sabe que expresión adorne el rostro de Sasuke, pero después de acercarse a él hasta dejar por lo menos unos cincos centímetros de distancia ella misma se había vuelto a alejar.

**S**uspiró molesta consigo misma por ser tan cobarde. Y cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió al notar que ahora Sasuke estaba sentado, y que además ahora era él quien se acercaba a ella, sus mejillas volvieron a ponerse rojas y su corazón latía demasiado rápido al igual que él de Sasuke.

**Y** él le dio un corto y casto beso en los labios, ella le sonrió y él desvió la mirada avergonzado.

**T**odo lo que pasaba por la mente de Sasuke era el hecho de que le había gustado besarla y que Naruto le iba a matar en cuanto se enterará de lo sucedido. Durante los días siguientes, él había actuado como si nada hubiera pasado. Ella decidió hacer lo mismo.

**Y** él iba a matar a Naruto.

**S**asuke había ignorado los sentimientos de Sakura en consideración al "amor" que Naruto sentía por ella desde que tenían seis años_-actualmente tenían once-_, y ahora él tonto rubio le acababa de revelar que la nueva niña de ojos perla le gustaba mucho más de lo que alguna vez le había gustado Sakura, y que incluso podía ser que la pelinegra le gustará más que el Ramen.

**P**ero eso ya no importaba porque Sakura seguía actuando como si nada hubiera pasado y él era lo suficientemente cobarde para hablar de sentimientos como para hacer algo al respecto.

.

_~Y luego llega el momento en que sabes que lo sabes y ya no puedes callártelo._

**A**hora tenían dieciséis, Naruto salía con la chica de ojos de un extraño color perla: Hinata. Sakura y él habían estado actuando como si aquel beso nunca hubiera pasado y eso le enojaba. Y lo que era peor, ese día era el tan famoso día de San Valentín, el día en que Sasuke recibía kilos y kilos de chocolate que sin duda alguna iban a parar a la basura... o al estomago de ya fuera su madre o de su hermano, él odiaba los dulces y las irritantes chicas parecían no entenderlo, pero aunque el odiará los dulces y odiará recibirlos había una cosa que odiaba mucho más: que Sakura le hubiera dejado de regalar chocolates.

**É**l manejaba ese hecho bastante bien, o lo había manejado bien hasta ese año, lo que le había hecho perder su auto-control era la gran ofensa hacía su persona que ella había estado a punto de cometer al decidir regalarle chocolates a Lee, a ¡Lee!, Sakura había decidido darle los chocolates que tenían que ser de él a ese cejotas que no dejaba de acosarla día tras día, y eso obviamente no podía ser.

**É**l no lo había permitido, se había comido los chocolates para Lee antes siquiera de que Sakura tuviera la oportunidad de darse cuenta que él los había tomado de su mochila en la mañana. Sasuke había tenido ganas de vomitarlos _-Eran demasiado dulces-_ pero no se detuvo hasta que la bolsa de chocolates había quedado vacía, se había llevado a la boca el último chocolate cuando Sakura le estaba viendo. Y ella se enojo.

—¿Por qué te los comiste?—Preguntó Sakura hasta el momento en el que ambos estaban a varios metros de la escuela, porque ella era la perfecta estudiante y no podía permitirse ganarse un castigo por culpa del Uchiha.

**S**asuke la ignoró hasta que no pudo soportar que ella le mirará tan enojada, ¡Que molesta! si él solo se había comido lo que desde un principio debió de ser suyo.

—No iba a dejar que se los dieras a Lee.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa si le regalo chocolates o no?

**É**l frunció el ceño, ella también.

—Me importa porque te quiero, tonta. Y si se lo dabas a él todos iban a pensar que él te gustaba y yo soy quien te gusta. —Sakura se sorprendió y él también.—Me gustas.—Agregó al darse cuenta de que no tenía sentido retractarse de sus palabras.

**E**lla era una mezcla de sentimientos. Sasuke simplemente la observaba, y ella sonrió y... lloró.

—Estoy feliz—Respondió ella ante la ceja arqueada de Sasuke.—Sasuke-kun ¿Quieres ser mi...

—Sakura—La interrumpió él, se suponía que él debiera ser él que preguntara.—Sé mi novia.—Pero bueno, él nunca preguntaba las cosas, y aunque no fue una pregunta ella asintió y lo abrazó.

—Te quiero Sasuke-kun.

**É**l sonrió, y aunque en él no fuera muy común el expresar sus sentimientos, lo hizo.—Te quiero, Sakura.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**Fin.**

¿Les gustó? ¿Me regalan un review? Son gratis ewé.

_Criticas,comentario y sugerencias son bien recibidos :D_


End file.
